The present invention comprises a new and distinct Hibiscus plant having the varietal name ‘JBG 14006’. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program with the purposes of developing Hibiscus rosa-sinensis plants that exhibit pathogen resistance, multi-day flowers with unique coloration, and possess desirable production traits. ‘JBG 14006’ is the result of a cross conducted in Grand Saline, Tex. between Hibiscus rosa-sinensis varieties ‘JBN 12002’ (female parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,304) and ‘JBG 12020’ (male parent, unpatented). The new variety was selected in October of 2013 in Grand Saline, Tex. and the first asexual reproduction of the new variety was conducted by semi-mature, softwood cuttings in September of 2014 in Grand Saline, Tex. ‘JBG 14006’ has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
‘JBG 14006’ is similar to its female parent in having red colored flowers with a shrub growth habit, but differs from its female parent in having smaller flowers that are a lighter shade of red and an increased bud count. ‘JBG 14006’ is similar to its male parent in flower size and bud count, but differs from its male parent in flower color (‘JBG 12020’ has yellow colored flowers) and ‘JBG 14006’ exhibits higher vigor.
When ‘JBG 14006’ is compared to Hibiscus rosa-sinensis variety ‘JBG 14025’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 15/998,306), both varieties exhibit overlapping and ruffled petals. However, the petals of ‘JBG 14006’ are more ruffled in appearance than ‘JBG 14025’ and the flowers of ‘JBG 14006’ are red in color, while the flowers of ‘JBG 14025’ are orange in color.
The following traits distinguish ‘JBG 14006’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Hibiscus varieties known to the breeder:                1. Light red colored flowers;        2. Overlapping flower petals with a ruffled appearance;        3. Resistance to bacterial leaf spot (Pseudomonas spp.); and        4. Multi-day flowers.        